Bound By Words
by Wandz
Summary: Voldemort captures Hermione as she is escaping in the woods. Now she is bound to him and is forced to work in his research to end the war. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

None of this is mine. Just having some fun. Hopefully this story will develop into something unique. Hard to write something that hasn't already been done. Anyway enjoy and please review.

…...

Part 1

Hermione's lungs were bursting form exhaustion and she knew that she had over two miles to go before she reached the port key that would get her to safety. After a year out of Hogwarts she became a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She volunteered for an assignment and was almost regretting it after getting caught.

Fortunately for the Order she sent all the information she acquired but in the process got caught and was running for her life. She wanted to apperate but found she was unable to after being stunned by some unknown spell. Something to research later if she ever got out of this mess alive.

She fell to the ground after tripping on a hidden tree root, her wand flying ahead of her. Fear filled her and she retrieved it in a panic. Her hands took hold of it only to be torn from her grasp seconds afterwards.

"Ah, so you are the spy." Voldemort stood a few feet from her holding her wand in his hand. "I can see why you slipped through, there are so many young initiates and you are rather indistinguishable."

Hermione had to hold herself in check as so not to panic but her fear of him was evident none the less. "I suppose I left the party too early."

"Indeed. If you stayed just one hour longer then left no one would have been the wiser." He walked up to her casually and took her in. "You are one of Potter's friends. I must say this is a nice find."

"I won't tell you anything." She held her ground.

"That's what everyone says, then they get tortured and they speak. Then the shame comes and they feel weak." He almost rolled his eyes.

Hermione realized he was studying her movement, breath and even what words she may speak next. "I have nothing to offer you."

"Then I should kill you."

"Then you'll have nothing to offer the Order."

Voldemort half laughed but kept his eyes on her. He knew it was affecting her. "You would make an excellent Death Eater. But I have a much better purpose for you."

At that Hermione stepped back. The pit in her stomach told her that this was going to turn ugly really fast. He smiled a predatory smile and stepped closer to her to bridge the gap between them. "Why so nervous, Miss Granger? A thousand witches would kill to have the honor I intend to bestow upon you."

She hated the sound of her name when he spoke it. "Then by all means let those thousand have that honor."

"You are mine now, Miss Granger." He was instantly before her with her head between his hands. She was forced to look up at him. "I intend to use you to the fullest and only this mind is good enough for my purposes. Young enough to bend and fill but old enough to understand."

Hermione tried to pull away from his grasp but he held her firmly. "Let me go!" Now she was loosing her nerve.

He smiled and they apperated leaving the forest stillness in their wake.

Voldemort dropped her in a heap on his study floor and turned his attention to a necklace on one of the tables laden with papers and books. He inspected it briefly before bringing his attention to Hermione.

She stood up instantly, looking for any way out of the room. All areas seemed to be blocked and without her wand she was completely at Voldemort's mercy.

"I'll do you the favor of crushing any hopes of you ever seeing your friends and family again. You are mine now and will never leave this study without myself as an escort." He placed the necklace in a box and set it on a table. "As you can see I take are of my possessions and you will be taken care of with as much care."

"I am no possession."

He snorted at her response. "So you believe now."

Her eyes darted to the box that was on the table. Something told her she was going to be wearing it very soon.

"Yes, you will. Tonight you'll understand everything. For now you need to rest."

Before she could retort she fell into a deep sleep. Voldemort caught her and brought her to a small room just off his study. It was a functional bedroom with he basics. He laid her on the bed and smiled at his good fortune. For months he had planned on capturing her. Never had he expected to capture her so soon.

"Mine."

…...

Hermione woke with a start. She didn't recognize the room she was in or remembered how she got there. Then her mind began to clear she remembered being captured by Voldemort in the woods.

It was still light out so she could still see what was in the room. Some basic furniture and a small but tasteful bathroom. There was a note on the table and she read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_When you wake up you will be fed by a house elf. After eating you are to clean yourself and dress afterwords. New clothes will be provided as I will not have you dressed as a muggle._

_Unless you want to have someone else suffer I would not advise you to disobey my orders._

_LV_

She rolled her eyes and set the letter down on the table. Seconds after wards a small house elf appeared. "Miss, what is you want to eat? Habby is to feds you, Miss."

"Um, uh...I don't know. I'm not that hungry."

The house elf started to grow upset. "Please Miss, master says you must eats, so I must get foods for you."

Not wanting to cause the house elf any stress she ordered something. "I'll have a soup and sandwich. I'm sure you can get me something good."

"Oh yes, Miss. Habby very good cook. You waits." With that she was gone.

No more than ten minutes later the food arrived. Hermione looked at the food and it was indeed very appetizing. Her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten in almost 24hours due to her running in the woods most of the night and morning after.

The food was amazing and she half regretted not getting something more. She needed no reminding of where she was being held. Then she began to ponder her surroundings. It wasn't some dungeon, no rats and she hadn't been harmed in any manner. In fact her treatment had been nothing less than hospitable.

After finishing she made her way to the bathroom and took a bath. He said to clean herself not take a shower and hurry. The shampoos for her use had to be the most expensive on the market and would make her hair style beautify even if her hair was dried in a cyclone.

Tabby came to give her a towel. "Miss, you must not take too much time. Master is wishing to see you. I helps you with your dressing, Miss."

Hermione took the towel and dried herself off. Habby styled her hair by pulling it up in an elegant bun with a golden hair comb. It really suited her. Now the part she was dreading, the dress. It didn't look like there was much to it but was surprised when it covered everything tastefully. The real surprise was when the dress pulled in at her waist and chest. Now she looked like a woman. The image of the woman in the mirror was unlike her and made her feel uncomfortable.

To be honest she liked the bookworm look. It suited her and it kept many moronic men away from her. She knew she was beautiful in a way but never bothered to get all girly about it.

"Miss, please to the study Miss." Habby left in a puff.

Hermione stepped out and saw Voldemort taking notes from some ancient manuscripts. He turned to face her. "I see you are smart enough not to fight."

"I had no reason to. You've been nothing but surprisingly hospitable to me. Plus the fact you still have my wand."

"Indeed, now as for your purpose here." He picked up the box he used yesterday and pulled out the necklace. He handed it to her with a look that told her not to resist.

She held the chain not wanting to touch the purple jewel that was attached. It made her feel strange simply being this close to it. Then her mind was beginning to fog over and it took a great deal of concentration to keep alert. That pit in her stomach was telling her again that something bad was about to happen. She threw it to the floor.

Voldemort's previous calm features hardened. "Pick it up Granger."

Though the threat was clear she wasn't going to play along. "No." She was rewarded with a blast of the cruciatus curse. She fell to the floor with her face only inches away from the necklace. The curse was lifted and she picked herself up off the floor using the wall behind her for support. "I won't pick it up."

"I see that I'll have to bend your arm then. Habby!" In an instant the elf was standing before her master.

"Yes, Master. How is it I can helps you?"

Voldemort turned his attention to Hermione. "How would you like to see this pitiful creature suffer for your actions?"

"I...that's not. No." Voldemort raised his wand slightly ready to curse the poor elf. "Wait!" Before he could finish the words to the curse she was holding the necklace in her hands. "I have it."

"Thank you Habby you are no longer required here." With that Habby was gone. "Next time there will be no warning and I won't be using a house elf."

"What is the purpose of this?" Now she was visibly shaking trying to keep her mind in check. It was harder to do as each second passed.

"Put it on Granger and you'll find out."

It was no request but a direct order. She fumbled with the clasp and put it on her neck. As soon as the stone made contact with her skin her mind cleared. In fact never had she been able to think so clearly in her life. "You never wanted to cause me any harm. In fact you never will again as long as I wear this necklace."

"Very good Hermione. You are mine now. You simply don't realize it yet."

She looked over to the books on the shelf and wanted nothing more than to read them but was stopped with his hand on her wrist. "You will only read the books I give you to read. I'll not have you ruining my private collection."

"If you researched me as well as I believe then you know I take better care of my books than myself."

He pulled her along to another room filled with books. She instantly felt that there was something wrong with all of them. Most were cursed. "Pick one and read."

"They're all cursed."

"That one with the bright red cover." Once again his tone was that to remind her of his previous threat.

Her hands reached up to the book and pulled it off the shelf. "Written Notes and Memoirs of Sander D. Taint. This book is banned."

"Open it and read."

At first the cover wouldn't open and it was trying to shock her in a very deadly way. The necklace grew warm and she was able to open the book. The curse was gone. As soon as she read the first page she and the book began to vibrate. Within seconds it was over and she had the greatest rush in her life. She looked at the pages and found there were no words. 

"What happened to the..." She realized she knew every word in detail, each page. The texture and smell. It was as if she ate the book. "Is that what the necklace does? I wear it and when I read I absorb the book?"

"Yes. Now you will answer all my questions." He placed a ring on his finger. "This will force you to answer. Did Taint come up with the Horad Potion or did he steal it from someone else?"

"He made it himself. The potion consists of-" The thought to fight back never even entered her mind. It almost felt natural. Was she that weak?

"That's fine. Now to take the next step." He stood in front of her and held his ring hand to the side of her face. All he had to do was think the question in his head and he knew it instantly.

The action created a temporary bond. Hermione felt that rush again as the information passed from her to him. The knowledge wasn't lost to her either. "Is it supposed to feel that good?"

"Enjoy that did you? Well then you'll be rewarded with more. Take another book."

This time Hermione hesitated. "You can't use these books. That's why you need me. You're going to turn me into your personal library of books." The realization made her shudder. There would be no way that he would ever let her go once she finished absorbing all that knowledge. Most of the labels have been sought after for centuries.

"Good girl, Hermione. Now choose another. I know you want to."

She tried to resist the urge but it was so strong. "It's addictive. You couldn't do this yourself because it would be far too great a distraction to you. Even if I want to stop to help the Order I won't be able to." A tear rolled down her face as she pulled another from the shelf. The curse tried to attack her but the necklace removed the curse and she began the process of absorbing the book. This time she took her time to prolong the rush. "Merlin!" She fell to the floor and was ready to read another. She was pulled up and physically forced from the room. "No!"

"You will learn to control yourself. Now!"

Hermione calmed herself down as best she could. "How could you do this to me? I can never read a book again without destroying it."

He held onto her as she would no doubt aim for his private collection in an instant out of a mix of revenge and need. He knew the need would pass in an hour. "It is better this way. Easier to transport one person than an entire library of books. Why steal one when all you need to do is absorb it and leave the cover behind?" His hand reached up to her head again. "Now for a reward."

The bond was created again and she fell against him allowing him all the information he desired. He pulled his hand away gently easing the bond off. Hermione became clear headed again and pulled herself away from him.

He let her go. "No one knows you are here. None of my Death Eaters know of this necklace or that I have created it. The Order will be looking for you and I will make sure they find your dead body." He reached out and pulled some hair from her head.

She screamed as she reached out and slapped him. "You monster! Nooo!" That earned her a backhand slap and being shoved against a bookshelf. Several books fell around them. He held her neck in a vice grip. "I hate you! I-"

"This is your life now Hermione. The better you learn your place the better off you'll be." He dragged her to her room and threw her on the bed. "Morn your old life for a while. Tomorrow the only person that you'll be in contact with is myself for the rest of your life. I have no intentions on letting you go once you absorb all that knowledge."

With that he walked out and locked the door behind him. Hermione burst into tears and threw the closest thing he could fing against the door. A small vase suffered for her anger.

Everyone she knew would stop looking for her once she they saw her dead body. There are ways to keep a polyjuice potion working on a dead body for a week or more. No one would believe she had lived once they saw the body. Especially after she had gone missing for a few days.

…...

More to come. Please review. I really enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, not making a cent off of this. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Anyway please read and review.

…...

Voldemort placed Hermione's hair into some polyjuice. It was given to a young woman around Hermione's build. He kept her prisoner for just this purpose. The body was easily found by his Death Eaters and was brought to the Order...eventually. He was pleased to find out that none of his followers suspected that he had anything to do with her death. Almost everyone came out to claim to have killed her, describing in great detail how she suffered until her very last breath. A few times he had to settle fights over the matter.

He entered his study which he saw as his sanctuary. Nagini slithered in behind him and took up her place near the small fireplace. It was suited to all his needs. The study was composed of five small rooms. One was filled with books, another filled with cursed books, the next was a potions lab, finally two small bedrooms.

"_Master, the female is new. Are you to mate with her?"_

"_If I desire it yes._" Nagini was always interested when women were around him. She didn't like Bellatrix much but knew she would never hurt him. "_She is very important to me and you are not to harm her in any way_."

"_I will not harm her."_

"_Good to hear_." He brought his attention to his research. There wasn't much more to do until he found away to use the connection he had with Potter to his benefit. The boy managed to find a way to block him. Love, such an insipid emotion and yet Potter has been protected by it for so long.

He used his connection with Harry too late and now the boy had learned how to keep him from being inside his head. Several books held information on the connection he held with Potter. As his luck would have it, all said books were useless to him for they were bound with a rather simple but unfortunate curse. If the curse is broken the pages get eaten away and the information is lost.

It was sheer luck that he came across the necklace. He was aware of the downfalls of it and had to find someone to be his new library of information. Young, sane and loved knowledge. He knew Hermione would be the one as she was best friends with Potter and held a fascination with learning bordering on manic. All he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity to capture her.

He opened the door to Hermione's room to find her pacing the it. He stepped into it and heard a crunching sound beneath his feet. Pottery shards. "I have work for you."

"No doubt. I could kill myself you know." She was holding a shard from the vase in her hand. She wouldn't let Habby clean the mess on the floor. Even after the poor thing cried and begged.

Had he truly pushed her that far? No, she wasn't scared or defeated enough for that. She was too strong a woman. "You won't go through with it."

"Only because you'll find a way to prevent me I suppose. You can't expect me to simply accept this situation. You robbed me of my life."

He walked over to her, the remaining shards crunching beneath his feet. "You'll adjust to things."

"I don't want to."

"You have no choice. Come with me."

Hermione dropped the shard and walked out of the room. It was useless to fight him as he would end up punishing another for her disobedience. She slowed as she saw the fabled snake owned by Voldemort.

"That's Nagini isn't it?"

"Yes, she is. I could introduce you if you like." He turned to her and smiled.

"Just give me the books." Hermione was not in the mood for any form of humor.

He handed her the first. She wanted nothing more than to dive into it but she wanted to slow things down. "Connections and other accidental magic. If I didn't know any better I would swear that you are trying to find out more about the connection between you and Harry. The other books are on the same topic."

Voldemort smiled and gave a small nod. "Observant, aren't you? Doesn't matter as you can not help him or the Order any more."

The first book was drained and Hermione felt her high once again. Voldemort instantly bonded with her and acquired the information he was looking for. Hermione reached up to him to strengthen the bond. This time she was searching the information he held about it.

She was thrown to the ground and gasped at the suddenness of the broken bond. Voldemort was very angry and slightly confused. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I suppose you didn't read the right book. I can help you there. All you need to do is hand me the right book to drain. It will be my pleasure." She leaned against the wall still to shaken to get up.

Now this was an unfortunate turn. He disliked not knowing the outcomes of things and this was an effect that wasn't mentioned in his research. Even trying to foresee possible outcomes, this was not one of them. He was about to retort but there was a knocking at the door. "For your sake you had better not say a word."

He answered the door to find Wormtail whimpering. "Ssorry Master. I have some news about Potter. His relative's place has been found."

Hermione ran towards the door and screamed out. "I'm Hermione! I'm alive!"

Voldemort realized that Wormtail recognized her and he threw him into the room. He stunned Hermione and she fell to the floor in a heap. Wormtail stood and looked at Hemrione as if he saw a ghost. "She's dead! But how Master?"

"Shut up!" He walked over to Hermione and raised her to a chair, sat her on it and left her there. Damn her again! Now he couldn't obliviate Wormtail as he just received this news himself. He revived Hermione and she looked at Wormtail who seemed just as scared as her. He obviously came upon a secret he wasn't supposed to have learned. "Now Hermione we have a rather unfortunate situation that you've caused."

Hermione sat there frozen out of fear. She knew she had gone too far but perhaps if just one other person knew about her news would get out about her and she could be rescued.

"Wormtail I could tell you not to breath a word of it but you are far too stupid to keep your mouth shut about this. Your actions alone will inform the others that you know something they don't."

Those words caused Wormtail to shake in fear. "I can keep a secret, Master. I've done so for years while living with the Weasley's."

"That's true. Your one endearing trait. Make sure that you don't give any hint that I have captured Hermione Granger and kept her as my little toy."

Wormtail leered at Hermione for a moment. "I understand Master. You are being entertained." He was instructed to leave.

Voldemort turned his attention to Hermione who now looked like death walked over her. She knew that she would be punished for this. "I am being entertained, he says. Well I wouldn't want to make a liar out of him now do I. He is a very loyal servant."

Hermione stood up instantly and placed as much distance between her and him as she could. He laughed and stepped closer to her until she backed herself into a wall. She was visibly shaking now but held back the tears. "Please don't."

"I'll get a book. That seems to alter your perspective." He reached through her dress to feel the shape of her breasts. Still young and firm. He breathed in the sent of her hair enjoying the delicate smell of her shampoo. Seeing one of Harry's closest friends fear his actions only drove him to humiliate her further. All he had to do was touch in the right areas.

One hand went down between her thighs and remained there. He did nothing yet received the reaction he wanted none the less. Tears welled in her eyes and fell down her face. Just as he was about to tear open the dress there was another knock at the door.

"_Nagini make sure Hermione keeps her mouth shut."_

In an instant Hermione was coiled up and her mouth covered with by Nagini. Fear filled her for a second time. The snake hissed at her in warning.

Voldemort opened the door for the second time ready to blast away the person before him. It was Lucius covered in blood and rather shaken. "Sorry to disturb you Master. It's Severus, he's badly injured and he's the one with the information you required." He winced in pain as he spoke. He too, took some heavy injury during the raid on the Ministry.

"Very well. I'll be there in a minute." He closed the door and retrieved some potions from a hidden lab. "_Let her go but don't allow her to leave the room. _As for you, you are to remain here. Any damage caused by you will be taken out on someone else. Perhaps a child." He left without another word.

Severus had better have some good news to waste his time like this. He found Severus on a table in a pool of blood. It appears that he was hit with an anti healing curse. This would take some time. He worked fast to break the curse and heal what needed to be healed first. It would be days before the man would wake.

"Take him to your manor Lucius. Your wife is still a decent medi-witch and can care for him easily enough. As soon as Severus is well enough, send him to me." Voldemort left a very tired and beaten up Lucius to tend to Severus. Hermione couldn't be left alone too long as she was still learning to have self control over her new addiction.

Realizing his error in not stunning her he saw her draining his memoirs and research for the past five years. She started laughing when she saw him. "Those books were the best yet."

"Bitch!" He shot her with cruciatus. Her screams appeased his anger for the moment and released her from them shortly after. "Enjoying my work now?"

She shook on the floor but was still reveling in the after affects of draining five years of research. He saw all seven of his hand written works empty of words. He picked her up by the hair and she screamed and tried to pull away from him. He took her by the shoulders and was about to yell but found she had grown silent.

Sobs overtook her as she started to cry. He dropped her to the floor. Blasted woman almost has an orgasm over draining his research and now was crying. Was it too much to ask that she simply choose one emotion and stick with it? "Stop your crying."

Hermione stood using he wall for support. "Would you prefer anger?"

"I would prefer obedience."

"I'm not an animal."

"That could change." His smile broadened as a very evil idea came to him. "Tell me what kind of animal would you like to be?... Oh I know." With a flick of his wand she screamed and fell to the floor for the second time.

Hermione was scared and very confused as to why her clothes suddenly got much larger. She crawled out of them only to realize she had paws. Looking up from the floor she saw a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Meeeaoww!" Hermione answered and kept doing it as he realized she could no longer speak English. "Meeeaaaaooooooooww!"

He reached down and grabbed her. "That's right, you can't even ask for help. Every time I am not in this room you will change into a cat. When I enter you will become yourself again. I get the feeling you will no longer drain anymore of my books."

Nagini looked over hopeful but knew that even in this state the female was off limits. She got a look from her master to confirm her thoughts. She curled up next to the fire again.

Voldemort dropped Hermione to the floor and changed her back to her normal form again. Hermione was about to get angry then realized that her dress was still on the floor. She reached down for it only to find it in his hands. "Looking for something?"

"Can I please have the dress back?"

He tossed the dress into the fire. That was her answer. "You can walk around naked for the next week. Think of it as your punishment." He left the room and she once again turned into her feline form. Voldemort closed the door and smirked hearing the pathetic meows of his captive.

…...

Hermione looked around and saw how big everything was. Oh, wow was she ever in a spot now. Even if the Order were to walk through the door they would think of her as some pet. This was so not good.

Nagini looked over in her direction. All Hermione could do was meow at the large snake and hope that it remembered her master's orders. Hermione looked up to the table and tried to jump up.

The first attempt ended up with her covered with a rather large book, scattered papers and a smashed ink bottle on the floor. She was covered in ink and tried her best to rid herself of it but failed.

The second attempt was much more successful. Hermione looked down and saw the wasteland of paper ink and a book that was now drinking in said ink. 'Oh, that's going to cost me.' If he had hands the mess could be easily cleaned up. Come to think of it if she had her human body back none of this would have happened.

Looking at the window she jumped to and looked out. Obviously it was a magicked window to give a fake view. It was none the less beautiful with the distant forest and large field. To be out there now.

After that got old she made her way to the other rooms that didn't seem to have any doors accept for two rooms. Even they were open. Makes sense since Voldemort never had to close them for anyone.

She jumped down from the window to the table and from there to the floor. She rushed past Nagini who watched her with interest still. Hermione walked up to the door that must be Voldemort's bedroom. Why she was curious about it she didn't know. There was something intriguing about it. Knowing something so personal about someone you fear and hate so much.

She walked in slowly and looked for the highest vantage point which turned out to be the wardrobe. Now if she jumped from the bed to the wardrobe she might just make it. She heard a sound behind her.

Nagini slithered in blocking the doorway. Hermione tried to find a way around the snake but found no way accept to go over. She wasn't skilled enough in her new form to trust herself to make it out of the room. Nagani slitherd away and somehow managed to close the door on her. If she didn't know any better she swore that Nagini did that on purpose.

Now things went from bad to worse. Voldemort was going to find her here, naked in his bedroom. That was not a good combination of events that will happen. She pawed at the door trying her best to twist the shiny, slippy doorknob. The minutes turned to hours and those hours turned into night. There was no way she was able to hold off sleep for much longer. She jumped onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

…...

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Trying to get at least one chapter up a week. Love the reviews so far. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Just having some fun. Making no money off of this story. Please review. Flames are welcome for those that need free therapy. For all others your reviews will encourage me to continue writing further.

**WARNING** Scenes of sexuality in this chapter. If you don't like reading this please don't read. Further chapters will be posted.

Thanks for those that reviewed and added this story to your favorite stories list and story alerts. I like seeing those as well. They also make me happy to see. Anyway enjoy!

…...

Voldemort entered his study to find that Hermione had been active. Papers were scattered throughout the room with an ink soaked book. When he finds her he'll make her wish she'd never been born. He was covered with what looked like soot from jumping from one fireplace to the other not having time to cast and anti-soot spell on himself.

He almost had that blasted book but Dumbledore beat him to it. When he arrived back at his estate he learned that Snape was suffering from short term amnesia. Curse him and the person who cursed him. Missing book, soot and a Death Eater with amnesia mixed with the mess in his study did not do well for his mood.

With a wave of his wand everything was cleaned up again. Upon looking at the table and the window sill he noticed little cat paw prints in ink. They faded as they went to the bedroom. He rolled his eyes realizing she tried to jump on the table, missed and created a mess.

Voldemort thought that Nagini may have tried to harm Hermione but he would have seen a bulge if his companion had decided to have a meal. Walking past Nagini he made his way to his bedroom. He opened the door to find a very naked, ink stained Hermione lying on his bed. Too bad it was more comical than erotic. She was truly a sight in disaster.

Her hair was a bushy mess with a patch matted with ink. Her hands, part of her legs and one of her breasts and the bottom of her feet were black with a huge smudge on her nose and mouth.

She slowly opened her eyes, looked at him closed her eyes again then jerked awake with a scream.

"Aaaaaggghhh!"

Hermione fell off the bed as she didn't realize that she was in her human form again while trying to jump off of it. She crashed with a thud taking the top sheet with her. She moved to cover herself before Voldemort who was expertly trying to control his fit of laughter.

"I see we had some fun while I was away." He walked up to her.

She pushed herself back twisting herself further in the covers. "I...I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to the window and then Nagini closed the door and well...I fell asleep."

"Get yourself up and get a bath. I have work for you to do."

Hermione tried to dis-tangle her self from the sheet but seemed to get more tangled as she went. Voldemort rolled his eyes and got a horrible glint in his eyes. Hermione struggled to get out of the sheets before he raised his wand and she went flying from the sheets and fell hard to the floor.

This time Voldemort did laugh and Hermione made a move to go to her room and get cleaned up. He grabbed her arm. "My bathroom will suffice."

She paled and walked slowly to the bathroom closing the door behind her. The room was magnificent with soaps of very expensive tastes. She turned her head and saw herself in the mirror. Wow, she was a horrific sight.

Turning on the taps she soon found herself in some soapy water and scrubbed herself almost raw. The ink wasn't washing off. By the time she realized she was using the wrong soap Voldemort walked in. "I assume you are looking for this?" He held the soap she was looking for.

"Um...yes. Could you hand me the bottle?" She was hoping he would hand it to her then leave but there was a look in his eyes that he had every intention on staying.

"And miss the opportunity to explore my latest toy?" He stepped up to the large tub placed the bottle on the side and began to disrobe. "I am in need of a bath as well."

Hermione couldn't help but notice how well endowed the man was and began to blush. Knowing the size of certain body parts is not something that one wants to know about an enemy. She looked over his body to find he was well muscled despite his lean form.

His gaze was predatory and she was unable to move. He encircled in behind her and began to massage the soap into her hair. All the ink was removed. Then he began to wash the rest of her softly while holding her to him. "You are mine Hermione. I'll show you how well I take care of my things."

A shiver went down her spine. Any humor he held before was now lost as every movement was filled with lust. He gently scrubbed her face and slowly moved down to her breasts, taking time to scratch each nipple. She jerked as it was making her body react to his movements. One hand cupped one breast while the other hand moved down her stomach to her waist. He let go of the soft sponge and began to work between her folds.

Her mixture of fear and lust caused her to jump. He held her to his chest keeping her in place. His fingers moved into her causing another whimper. "I see you like this. Don't resist, give in to me."

Hermione held back at those words. She didn't want to be weak and let her body be in control. The build up was so intense that she was beginning to shake. He took her lips with his own and forced both of them underwater. He held her to him while not letting go of the kiss.

At first she tried to escape as fear gripped her. After some struggle she calmed down as he was not letting go. When she relaxed he pulled them from the water and released her from the kiss.

She breathed in deeply and found her mouth taken again while being pushed against the side of the large tub. He gently opened her legs and forced himself in. She moaned in pain at first until she adjusted to his size. His movements were slow at first then began to speed.

Her efforts to fight her feelings were failing as her body gave into his motions. Her mind was screaming at her for enjoying this so much. Soon the buildup was released and she tightened around him. He soon came after her. His hands held her close to him, pressing her breasts to his chest.

She felt so weak and hated herself for it. Not wanting to look at his face she rested her head against his chest. She was so tired from the past few days. The emotional strain was getting to her and all she wanted to feel was some peace. Strong arms lifted her out of the water, dried her and placed her into a bed. Her mind let go for a while and allowed the heat from another body to lull her off to sleep.

…...

Voldemort woke up early the next morning and let Hermione sleep. He enjoyed her last night and will look forward to a more willing partner in the future. He dressed and made his way from the study to the rest of the manor.

Snape arrived and had most of his memory back. Narcissa was a better medi-witch than she gave herself credit for. "Severus, I trust you have news for me?"

"Yes, Master. Dumbledore intends on hiding the book at Hogwarts."

"I know that and he already has the book. Now tell me what you found out at the ministry." Voldemort was eager for that information.

"There is a second copy of the book in the Ministry. It's hidden under a different name. I found out from one of the workers there. His notes which I burned tell of a book hidden under a different cover." Snape hoped that was enough information. Dumbledore wasn't informed yet and he felt that he wouldn't get a chance to tell him.

Voldemort's mood lightened. "Tell me the name and where to find it."

"Herbell's Host of Herbalist Healers. It's probably held in the forbidden books section." Snape's gut dropped. He knew that look from Voldemort well enough to know that he wasn't going to remember this conversation.

"Very good Severus. Obliviate!" Voldemort cast the spell long enough that Snape wouldn't remember anything up to and after entering the Ministry. "I know you will be confused for some time. Ask Lucius for details to questions."

Snape nodded, bowed and left the room. Voldemort was thrilled to hear of another book. It contained more information about the bond between him and Potter. He needed more information to make sure. Hermione arrived in his service just in time.

"Master, I hear that you are being entertained." Bellatrix walked into the room coyly. Oh, yes he would have to manage her in a delicate manner or else have a jealous fight on his hands. She can't find out about Hermione. "I would love to meet this new toy of yours."

"She is not your concern." He walked up to her closing the space between them. "I enjoy your company, Bella. Very much." He held her face in his hands. "I don't require your jealousy nor do I like it. It displeases me."

"How can I not be jealous? Thinking another is with you displeases me." She reached up to his face. He caught her wrist before she touched him.

He smiled at her. Bellatrix was one of his most devoted followers. She would never betray him but a woman's emotions must not be toyed with too much. "I've been ignoring you. I'll find time for you and when this war is over I'll reward you greatly for all your efforts." He walked past her as she stood at him in awe and lust. That would keep her for some time. He didn't usually go to her unless he required his needs to be fulfilled. He had to prepare Hermione as she will become noticeable and a target soon enough. Usually his _toys_ don't last that long.

Hermione woke up and stretched and realized that her hands were replaced by paws. Oh, not again. She got out from under the covers and looked around. He left again and she really needed to use the washroom. Oh this was not going to be fun. She made her way into the bathroom and saw the size of the toilet. Much bigger when you're a cat.

She stood on her hind legs with the front paws on the seat. Now how was she going to do this? Can't be that hard as cats can be trained for this. Jumping up was easy but not falling in was the hard part. OK she found he balance and now for the right position. Ah, sweet relief. Forget about flushing as a cat. He could do that himself if he wants.

Now she was hungry. Great she can't even call Habby if she needed to. She would have to ask him about food when he gets back. Then it hit her that she had sex with Voldemort. Suddenly her hunger abated. What had she done?

She suddenly returned to her human form again. She stood and heard him outside in the study. Humiliation, fear and anger filled her. She wanted to curse him for doing this to her. All her emotions filled her head and she focused on her target. Her wand hand became very hot suddenly. Just as he entered the room she fired a bolt of energy at him. He was thrown out of the room and into a wall.

All the emotions left her, clearing her head. The realization hit her at what she had done. She didn't even register that he re-entered the room and was holding her in a painful grip by her hair and a wand to her throat. "What did you do?"

"I don't know! I swear, I don't know! I just had so many emotions and I guess I threw them at you." Her eyes were tearing up from the pain of his grip.

"Wand less magic?" He let go of her. If that was true then she was more of a prize than he originally intended and a dangerous one if she ever thought to turn on him. He had to bond her to him. It wasn't a desirable idea as he would then never be able to rid himself of her when he no longer required her but in the end he could shelter her away somewhere and let her die a natural death.

The potion he was thinking of was really very simple but powerful none the less. He dragged her out of the room. "Stay here."

Hermione did as she was told and wondered why she or another person hasn't been killed or tortured by now. Voldemort came back with a bottle of light blue liquid. He poured into two goblets. He took her hand and cut it with a knife dropping a few drops of blood into one of the goblets. He did the same with his hand and dropped it into the other. The one with his blood he held out to her. "Drink, Hermione."

The look he gave her told her she had better not refuse his order. She took the goblet and began to drink as he did. After finishing she set it on the table and waited. There wasn't much time before she knew what was happening. She felt nothing but pure lust for him. "What did you do?"

"I needed you bonded to me. Who ever caves into the potion first will be the submissive partner in the bonding." Voldemort controlled his urge expertly as she was already beginning to shake.

"No, no. Why don't you leave me alone? I have done nothing to deserve this!" She reached up and slapped him in the face. He took her wrist and held it to his face and kissed it.

"Feel that Hermione?" She tried to pull away from him but he was simply too strong for her. "You are not strong enough to resist longer than myself."

"The longer I do hold out the less power you will have over me. It's Nander's Bond. I'll most likely cave in. All I need to do is hold out as long as I can." She spoke the words then began to pant heavily afterwords. She had to hold out as long as she could.

He laughed at her but even he was already beginning to feel the full effects of the potion. It worked quickly but he could push her along. He could smell her sex already and it was arousing him. "I can tell you are ready, Hermione. If you act like this any other time I would call you a whore."

"And what does that bulge make you? You seem to be ready yourself." She stepped back wanting to put some distance between him as she was loosing the battle for supremacy.

Voldemort closed the space between them and reached out and held her to him. His hands began to massage her breasts, pinching the nipples to hardness. She moaned in frustration. He kept one hand at her breasts the other traveled down but she held his other hand at bay.

"No!"

"You want it."

"It's the potion, not me!" She squirmed in his arms and tightened her legs together to prevent his hand from gaining entrance.

She felt him behind her and she began to rub against him to increase his need. It was working for he spinned her around and forced her against the wall. He pushed against her, pinning her against the wall. "Feel me against you? You know what this will do for you. Give in."

The heat she felt from him was overwhelming and her body was begging her to let go. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms reached around his neck for support. She was in tears of frustration. She had to hold on longer and not give in.

He pushed towards her further. Give in dammit! He moved up and down but never removed his robe to enter her. She gripped him further and uttered the words that sealed the bond. "Please." It was barely a whisper and they both knew the first part of the bond had been made.

He removed his robe and entered her and she moaned in pleasure. She was more than ready for him and he moved in and out of her. She wanted more of him and tried to forced him further into her. He pulled her away from the wall and carried her to the bedroom.

"You are not to give in until I give you permission."

He kissed each breast and sucked on them until bruised. Hermione could only focus on not finding release and holding back. Through the bond she was forced to do as he ordered her. It was building up further and she wasn't sure she could hold back the rush. "Please I can't hold on."

"I still don't give you permission." He smiled at her and laughed at her misery.

She gripped his arms digging his nails into them trying to hold off orgasm. "Please...Master. Please let me let go." She was crying out now. Hoping those were the correct words to use.

"Then by all means enjoy yourself." His motions grew harder and faster as she found her release.

The bond was fully completed and Voldemort smiled down at Hermione. "From now on you will never use your magic to harm me."

"Yes, I'll obey." The words tasted so bitter in her mouth but she learned that he had won. Even if she didn't want to she would have to obey him. She looked at him with anger from this. He smiled back at her but allowed her, her hate. She will disobey him, he was sure of it and that would only give him more power over her.

He looked at her and realized that he had only won one battle. She would continue to find ways to fight him and he looked forward to the challenge. Her mind was sharp and when properly trained would be used for his benefit. For now he'll watch as she tries to gain some ground only to realize that she will soon want no one else in her life.

…...

Well hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I got a few more reviews so decided that maybe I should update. Here's the next chapter. As you all know, I own nothing of Harry Potter. Please review.

….

Hermione was not pleased with yesterday's events. She woke up realizing that she was in her cat form. It was partially comforting as it meant that he was not in the rooms. It was time to explore once again, perhaps find a cure for the bond that she was forced to go through last night.

It was a strange thought being bound to someone and she had to admit that part of her felt exhilarated to be bound to someone so powerful. It was like something out of some fantasy book that she read. Though she had experienced things that no fantasy writer could ever hope to write, she enjoyed, from time to time, a fantasy novel. The characters lived is a safer world than she did.

After some exploration she noted that he places some anti-spill spells on the inks and papers. Smart as he knew that she would try to mess things up again.

The door opened before she could run back to the room again. Lucius Malfoy entered the study with a focused look on his face. So focused in fact that he didn't take notice of her or the snake that had just crept out of the bedroom. Voldemort must have given him permission to enter or else she would be seeing a very dead Malfoy now.

"Oh, where is it?" He went to the book shelf and after some hard looking he found the book he came for.

The door was open and Hermione was not going to give up this opportunity for escape leave her. She dashed off the table and out of the room as quietly as possible. She ran as fast as she could in any direction she could to get as far away as possible from that horrific study.

There was a window and she prayed that it was not too high up for her to jump out of. She jumped up and noticed that she was in jumping distance to a tree that was in some sort of garden. There was a far wall that should be able to leave easily enough.

In her feline form she was still learning distance and hoped that she would reach the tree's branches. She jumped and found that she was going to make it. As soon as he reached the branches she found that she headed towards the tree at a slower speed.

Her hands grabbed the outer branches. This could only mean that _he_ was nearby and that she was as good as caught.

Voldemort was a short distance away and heard the noise in the trees. Walking over he found a very naked and struggling woman in the tree above her. It was one of the few trees that wouldn't kill someone upon contact.

"Do you need any help getting out of that tree." He taunted.

Hermione heard his taunt and was half pleased that he found humor in her attempted escape. It would mean that she may be able to leave the tree alive. She crawled up onto a branch with scrapes and scratches on her limbs.

"If you step away some distance I can jump down as a cat."

He caught her eye. "This is far more entertaining. You'll have to tell me how you got out of the study once you get down."

She crawled back and a small twig… "Ow!" That was an area she did not want that sticking into.

He hid a smile as he watched her remove a twig from a rather intimate part of her body. To her credit she managed to climb out of the tree and land quite gracefully to her feet. Her image was far from grace as it could get. Twigs and leaves were in her hair that was now a massive bush of hair that ran in different directions. Various scrapes covered her body including a mark down one breast that he had the urge to wipe off with a finger.

"Now please explain to me how you came to be here?"

She realized that she was very naked and jumped behind the tree. "Malfoy came into your study to find a book or something."

"Of course." He stepped closer to her and she moved to hide herself from him again. "You're still modest after I already had you?"

"Yes." She heard him mutter a spell and she jumped away from the tree just before ropes reached out to take hold of her.

"That's better." Humor was still in his voice.

Hermione covered herself as best she could. Not that it would do her any good as he could do anything to her that he wanted.

"Now tell me Hermione why did you leave? Did you honestly think that you could escape or that I would not be able to find you with the bond we have?" He stepped closer to her and she in turn stepped back.

She felt something hard behind her and attempted to move to the side to find herself bound. Looking down she saw vines creep around her legs and torso. They would not harm her if she didn't move.

The look he gave her told her that she was going to pay for escaping now. "Ah, now that I have your undivided attention let's have some fun shall we. I'm in a good mood. Now let's see how still you can be under my manipulations. When the pain gets too much you'll have to answer a question."

She said nothing and waited for him to start his twisted game.

He cast a spell that would repell the vines from him. His fingers reached out and massaged her breast, wiping off the smudge from the tree. She didn't move and decided to pinch the nipple. She pulled away and the vines pulled tighter. It was getting harder to breath but she was in no pain.

"You need to learn to have more control. You would be easy and very entertaining pray for my Death Eaters."

He walked behind her and reached a finger between her legs and fondled her skillfully. His fingers knew what they were doing and it took a lot of control for her not to give into the pleasure that he was giving her. She braced herself for the pain that he was going to inflict upon her but it never came. He laughed into her ear.

O…M….G!

She fell back against him as the best orgasm she ever had hit her and seemed to spread through her whole body. The vines pulled tighter around her as she couldn't stop moving from the orgasm that she experienced. Now the vines pinched her skin.

"Help…me."

"Answer me this and I will. When I turn to you the dark arts what field of study would you like to master?"

"I…I won't…turn."

His smile faded slightly. "Answer the question or you'll scar for life. The pain lasts for a month afterwards with these vines. The poison is already seeping into your skin as we speak."

"I am fond of potions."

That seemed to be enough for she found herself on the ground at his feet.

"That's enough entertainment for one day. Tell me why did you leave when you knew it would displease me?"

She weakly stood up too tired to care about her nudity. "I had to try. You would in my position."

"Indeed but I doubt I would be naked, crawling in a tree with a twig up my—"

"It doesn't matter I'm caught and now I suppose I'll be subjected to some horrific punishment." She stood in anger and defiant acceptance of her fate.

Any other time he would show her how displeased he was with her but he found it quite humorous. A laugh filled the air.

She looked at the ground and covered herself again as he remembered that she was naked. It was strange seeing him so human. She thought his laugh would be like a movie villain and chided herself at her childish notions.

…

Malfoy walked from the study after some time and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the garden where he saw a naked woman standing before Voldemort. Upon further, but a distant, inspection he noticed that it was no witch that he knew. She was young with rather wild hair.

He heard his name being called. Lucius looked up and locked eyes with Voldemort. "My Lord."

"Ah, I see that you have found out my secret."

Hermione looked at the ground in shame.

"Don't be modest in front of the likes of Malfoy. He's seen every form of the naked female body there is to see." Voldemort stepped forward with a smile.

Malfoy seemed to be rather nervous with his master's jovial tone. But more surprised that this witch in particular is alive and well. "My Lord I promise you that I will not speak a word of what I see here to anyone."

"And why is that? Tell all you see fit to tell. Miss Granger here thinks it fit to wander without my permission. Tell everyone that she's my apprentice or whore depending on your mood. You see she turned against the order and asked to be pronounced as dead." He looked back at Hermione who turned sheet white.

"No! No, I am not your apprentice nor your whore! You kidnapped me, cursed me then forced me to sleep with you." Hermione was shaking with anger forgetting that two very powerful wizards could curse her within an inch of her life and she was naked.

Voldemort turned to Hermione now. "It seems I am in a generous mood. If you escape I'll allow Malfoy to spread rumors about you and I'll give him proof to back up those rumors. Tell me Hermione how much will the order trust you after seeing me between your legs?"

There was no way she could leave now.

"My Lord?"

Voldemort turned her attention to Malfoy once again. "Oh then don't mention anything." He dismissed him and brought Hermione back to the study.

She walked inside ahead of him. "You do realize that he will mention what he saw. He knows what secrets to and not to keep."

Hermione covered herself once again and the action seemed to annoy him. "Do I have to bind your hands behind your back to keep you from covering yourself?"

She lowered her hands at the threat. "I can't help it. This is new for me. I was raised to be modest."

He knew of her upbringing as well as Harry's despite his distaste for muggles he always made sure to understand how they lived. She was raised to think of her future and to make sure her personal standards were as good if not better than her parents. Morals were high on her list of priorities.

"You seem to think that your standards as a muggle can be applied to that in the wizarding world." He pulled a thin book from the shelf and copied it. He then handed the copy to her. "Read, absorb and learn."

Hermione all but grabbed the book from his hand and read every word from it. It was absorbed into her mind instantly. After a few minutes she realized what he was trying to tell her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"She never lived in any world did she?"

"No, and she was a brilliant witch that never reached her full potential." He looked at her deeply.

"You knew her didn't you?"

He nodded. "She could have been a great witch but she had this muggleborn sense of things. There had to be a reason for her power. Her gifts had to fit in a box and used in some way. The idea of money is different in the wizarding world. One can live without it."

Hermione understood that her perceptions of things could and have led her into trouble. "Why hasn't Harry had such a hard time adjusting to things?"

Voldemort almost wanted to roll his eyes at her. "Have you any idea of the conditions he lives in with his muggle relatives?"

She turned her head away in shame. Harry embraced the wizarding world and learned everything about it as she absorbed books.

"I see you do. Now come with me." He held a smile on his face.

Hermione knew that it could lead to nothing good. She was led to an armoire and instructed to open it. It was filled with some of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen in her life. Even to her uncultured eye she knew the fabrics cost an absolute fortune and were all magical in nature.

"For every article of clothing you wear there is a task requiring you to use dark arts to complete. You'll be compelled to complete the task no matter what. You can only wear each item one time per week until all the dresses have been worn." He took her hand to touch the fabrics.

Hermione could feel the fabric hum with power. "They hold more than one spell. They're created to enhance the magic of the wearer." She heard of these dresses. Every girl in Hogwarts dreamed of owning such a dress in her life. It was a true sign of wealth in the wizarding world. Before her were at least fifteen of them made in the most expensive and rare fabrics in the world.

"Indeed." He held her to him and breathed in the scent of her hair. "You are mine and I don't want you to ever wear muggle clothing again. You'll desire what I have to offer you soon."

"I thought I wasn't worth your time. Being a mudblood."

He lowered himself so his mouth was at her ear. "Pedigree of blood is a muggle notion. A powerful way to sway those with influence to do as I desire. Your blood holds power and that power now belongs to me."

Hermione was filled with so many conflicting emotions. The most feared wizard was holding her and telling her that her power was worth owning. She would be lying to herself if she said that didn't turn her on a little. The dresses could be hers if she did some dark magic.

…..

Harry's scar was bothering him and he knew from it how Voldemort was feeling. The older wizard was pleased about something. He spent so much time blocking Voldemort out after being possessed by him that he never bothered to learn how to gain information with the link. He asked Dumbledore about it a few times before but he was told that it was for his own protection that he not learn.

"I really wish Hermione were here. She would find a way around this mess and get the information needed. She always did."

Ron sat next to Harry on a sofa at the Weasley's. "Look mate, I miss her too but we have to focus on the task at hand. The book remember."

Harry knew that the only reason Ron was so focused on a task was so he didn't have to think about Hermione. It crushed him when he found out she was dead. "I know. The book is in the Ministry somewhere. Some say that the book is hidden under a different title."

The two stood up when flames suddenly came out of the fireplace. "Good, I found you two. Come with me quick!"

Mad Eye raced to the front door. They held out their wands waiting for anything. And with Mad Eye anything could happen. "Death Eaters may be on their way. The floo is closed now as I took it off the circuit just before I left."

"Bloody hell that's dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as fighting off a fleet of Death Eaters." Mad Eye's eye was looking all around the house. "They're coming. Brace yourself."

Within seconds the house was hit with wave after wave of spells that ripped through the ceiling and walls. Harry shot some great spells that took out a few Death Eaters that entered the house.

"Harry get out of here. Apperate!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice and made the attempt.

"Harry no!" Mad Eye screamed as he turned towards Harry's location.

Ron sent off some powerful curses that froze a few Death Eaters in place. Mad Eye finished them off. "There's an anti-apperition spell around the house!"

"Then where's Harry?"

Harry found himself outside the house winded on the ground. He heard of the dangers of apperating with an anti-apperition spell around you. He felt like his limbs were made of lead. He turned on his back and looked up and saw the Weasley house torn apart. Splintered is a better term for it. All he could think was that he was happy the family wasn't there at the moment.

Above him was a wave of wizards on brooms. He recognized one of them and knew that the Aurors had come. He wasn't saved yet as he knew that he was here and would be looking for him. The property line should be near but was still too far way for him to reach.

He got up and began to fire curses at a few of the Death Eaters. Realizing his mistake he ducked out of the way. He drew attention to himself and was far too weak to defend himself.

"Ahhhgghhh!"

"That's right Harry scream! You'll do a lot more of it when I bring you to the Dark Lord."

Harry looked up at the person who cursed him. Bellatrix was laughing over him and ready to fire another curse his way. She was thrown a fair distance away.

"No one hurts my best mate and gets away with it."

"Thanks Ron."

"Get up Harry."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and fled the property. Ron brought him to a secret portkey only meters away.

They landed in what looked like a junkyard. "Where are we?"

"Some place where muggles throw their cars away."

"A junkyard. Let's go."

…..


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. This chapter **contains some sexuality**, if you don't like that please **don't read**. I own nothing of Harry Potter and am not making any money off of this story. Please review!

…..

Lucius sat in his study holding a glass of brandy in his hand, swirling the liquid in a steady motion. He smiled thinking of Hermione so subdued a slave to the Dark Lord, bowing to him as is her rightful place. Such a delicious secret to hold and if used correctly could lure Harry into a trap. The boy was still too thick in the skull to think things through when provoked.

Thoughts of Hermione entered his head and he admitted to himself that he found her very attractive. She would make an excellent whore if trained in the proper manner. Those thoughts would have to be held in check as she was considered the Dark Lord's property now.

Perhaps if he were able to capture Harry he would be rewarded. Yes, that was a possibility. His newfound secret would prove most useful if he had the right timing.

"Right timing for what Lucius?"

Lucius was so deep into his thoughts he hadn't noticed Voldemort enter the study. He mentally chided himself for being so lax in his defenses. "It is an honor to have you visit my Lord."

"I asked you a question."

"To lure Harry into a trap. He doesn't know that Ms. Granger is alive and if told he may take the bait and rush into something without thinking."

Voldemort thought for a moment. "He may not think but he's surrounded with those that do. What is your real motivation behind this plan of yours?"

"I only do it to serve you…"

"It wouldn't perhaps be a naked young woman you saw recently?" Voldemort smiled knowing the dangerous area he placed Lucius in. Perhaps he could put his servant's lust to some use.

"Do forgive me my Lord; I enjoyed seeing her in her place."

Voldemort grew angry. "Yes, enjoying seeing her legs wrapped around your hips I imagine. If you so desire her you may have her if you obtain Potter. You have three days." He pulled from his robes some papers, all in different states of care. "I came here to give you these. Since you are able to enter the Ministry you can help find the location of that book."

Lucius watched as Voldemort apperated from the study. His thoughts turned sour as he held a double task of obtaining the book as well as ensnaring Potter. In the end he hoped that the mudblood was worth whatever hell he was about to walk into.

….

Hermione wrapped herself in some bed sheets to stave off the chill in the air. She surmised that Voldemort altered the temperature to coax her into wearing one of those dresses. It would be a lie to say that those dresses didn't tempt her as they were so beautiful and only the wealthiest of witches are able to afford them. It must have cost him a fortune to obtain them for her. One of them could easily place a dent in Harry's vault.

Then she began to wonder why he would go through the expense for her. Why was so much effort placed in trying to get her to do dark magic?

Voldemort entered the bedroom mildly amused that she was dressed in bed sheets. "If you are so determined to wear bed sheets I can put you to work as a house elf. Lucius would love for you to clean up after him I am sure."

Hermione turned a few shades paler and edged herself out of the sheets. "It's rather cold in here."

"You do have a wardrobe of clothes to wear."

"I'd rather freeze."

Without warning she found herself wrapped in Voldemort's arms that pressed her against him. "Then I can oblige. I've been told I'm rather cold blooded."

It took her a minute to realize that he was telling her a joke. He was rather warm but she found herself rather uncomfortable being in his embrace and began to struggle to get out of his arms.

In response he pulled her tighter to her and began to kiss her neck, giving it painful little bites.

That only made her squirm more in an attempt to pull away from him.

He pulled back and looked down at her with an evil grin. "You are willingly naked before a man that is not your husband or lover; such an invitation. I accept."

Instead of fear Hermione grew indignant. "What? What is it with men? Is sex all that men think of and look for any excuse to push themselves onto a woman? I thought you were different."

The look in his eyes told her that the last sentence was a huge mistake.

Voldemort stepped back, releasing her from his embrace. She shivered from the renewed cold but was thankful that he was no longer so close to her. "Different how?"

"You don't think about sex unless it's useful to you in some way."

The look on his face told her that she just fell into a trap that she herself set up. "Then tell me Hermione how could I benefit by having sex with you? I am sure that such a sharp mind such as you could give me a very _detailed_ reason."

Hermione wasn't going to play this game of his. "Oh I am very sure I could offer a few methods to benefit from sex with me but all of them I'm sure you know by heart."

He knew that she was stalling and he was enjoying this game of theirs and he wanted to see how far he could push her. "And what is the most desired way to benefit a male lover. Even a self appointed book worm such as yourself held these fantasies, not unlike other witches of your age." She simply stared back at him in silence. "I could rip the memories out of your head. That would be painful for you."

"But not as much fun for you."

"You'd be surprised to know what I actually find entertaining." His lips curled into a playful smile.

Hermione was not going to back down. To be honest she was starting to enjoy this sparring of words. "Thresapice, a spell I and yes a great deal many witches had dirty little fantasies about. The spell doesn't work anyway as a few other witches attempted it and failed."

A scoff mixed with laughter came from Voldemort. "I would have thought that after sixty odd years that witches would come up with something that will actually work. That was an old fantasy even when I attended Hogwarts. It seems like women enjoy the most perverse of fantasies as long as there is no way for those fantasies to become reality. I am also aware of how that fantasy is spread. It was once banned from being passed around one year. Though it never made a difference as some students thought it worth their while. Did you enjoy listening to Thresapice? Who told it to you? Only a female could pass it to another female."

Hermione blushed. "You asked and I answered. That's none of your business."

He held her throat in a tight grip. "You are mine and therefore your past is my business. Now answer me in full detail. I want to know how you felt before, during and after."

She blushed, thinking about it and closed her eyes bringing back the memory. "Can't you just take the memory from me?"

"No, I want to hear it from your lips." His mouth curled into a cruel smile.

It was then she realized that the fantasy and memory of it only is known through sexual stimulation. He was going to make her…no she couldn't. "It's too intimate."

"I had you Hermione so what you find intimate should not make you blush. You are a full grown witch not some school girl. Now get on with it."

His time was the kind not to be questioned and she made her way to the bed. All she could do was calm down and focus on what she needed to do, or at least that's what she told herself. Looking around the room she looked for a candle and found none.

"I need a lit candle."

One appeared, lit for her use. It floated in the air within reaching distance. She nodded and lay back into the pillow of the bed. Her fingers went between her legs and began to rub a very sensitive spot until she started to feel warmth spread.

"I found two Ravenclaw students in an empty classroom. They were making noise that didn't sound like regular girl talk. Then I watched, entranced at the magic they were using. Their speech wasn't theirs as they caressed each other." Hermione blushed at the pleasure of seeing the two girls fondle and pet each other. "There was magic in the air and I luxuriated in it. I wasn't one to explore anything sexual but I wanted to explore with them."

Hermione started to breath heavier as the spell was having an effect on her now. She reached for the candle and tilted it on its side over her breast. The wax didn't drip.

"What's wrong with this candle?"

"You have a dark nature to your sexuality, I find that intriguing." He waved his hand and instantly drops of hot wax fell to the sensitive nubs of her breast hardening it in wax.

She repeated the procedure with the other breast and continued, allowing the candle to float in mid air. "They just started and let me in. The next thing I knew I was naked and we were caressing then stood on our knees, one hand between the legs of another and other hand caressing the breasts of opposite girl. It wasn't me…some…ohhh, mmmnm." Hermione stopped her petting and calmed herself down a little.

Voldemort smiled as he watched Hermione pinch and break apart the hardened wax. She moaned and continued.

"It wasn't me. Some force took us over and we all spoke in unison, reliving the fantasy in our minds. Each being dominated in turn." She was so close to finishing now. "I never felt so free, it was so erotic and I felt so comforted." Hermione breathed in deeply as she arched her back from the orgasm.

Soon reality came back to her. "I could never speak of it unless I,…"

"Relive part of the fantasy." He saw her grow self conscious and she covered her breasts and attempted to remove the wax that she so shamelessly poured onto herself.

He regretted the offer to allow Lucius to have her if he obtained Potter but there was always a way to get out of such arrangements.

Hermione was so filled with shame. How could she take such pleasure in something so dark and self abusive? Tears filled her eyes but she refused to make a sound. "Perhaps I deserve this life I have now. I deserve nothing else."

The words were faint but he caught them. He smiled as she handed him a way to sway her to his side, to convert this goody witch into something dark and truly beautiful. His fingers moved the hair from her face and he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "You are right. You are a dark creature Hermione and such creatures desire dark things."

His fingers played with the wax still attached to her skin, sending shocks through her system. "Such a beautiful thing that darkness. I intend to coax that darkness from you, making you more beautiful each day. Thresapice is real and I know the spell." He moved closer to her, moving his hand beneath her head to force her to look at him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Imagine living that fantasy each day, power wrapped around you as silk."

He eyes widened. "There's an actual spell for that?"

"Oh yes but it only works on dark witches. Wear a dress, it's what you are. It's what you deserve."

Hermione looked into his eyes trying to reason things out but he was too quick for her. "I desire you. I am sure you realize by now I only desire what is dark and powerful."

The next thing she knew she was pulled from the bed and brought to the closet. He opened the doors. "Chose, my dark Lady. It's what you are, what you desire."

He left the room and she fell to the floor looking up at the dresses that taunted her. His words swirled in her head and grew cold inside.

…

The junkyard dogs chased them out pretty quick. Ron almost got bit, leaving part of his pant leg as a toy for a rather nasty looking mutt. Harry didn't fare much better with a torn t-shirt and a rather nasty scrape on his leg from a random bit of metal.

Ron healed it as best he could then they left, heading to the Order's headquarters. It wasn't long before they made their way to the street of Grimwald Place. Something felt off when they walked on the street.

"Harry something isn't right."

Harry felt it as well. "Let's get out of here, we'll find some way to contact the Order."

From a distance a pair of eyes observed their actions. He knew the spell he cast would raise their suspicions. It was well known that the Order's headquarters were in the area but it was untraceable after that fact.

"Foolish boys." Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and followed Harry and Ron at a distance. It wasn't long before they stopped to think about their actions. 'So they don't have a plan for this sort of thing. Dumbledore taught them nothing it seemed.'

"Look mate we have to get to some place safe. It won't be long before we're spotted."

"I know Ron, what do you suggest we do?"

Ron shook his head in frustration. "Hermione was always good at this stuff." Then it struck him. "I know what she'd do. We have to hurry."

Harry followed Ron to Diagon Ally. "Are you sure about this Ron? We'll stand out here. I have a rather familiar face."

"The library, it's the safest place. I'll explain when we get there."

"Diagon Ally has a library?"

Ron ignored the question and moved through the crowds quickly. "Harry, hurry!"

There was need to hurry as a few Death Eaters made their presence known. Ron ran up the steps and through the door thought Harry wasn't so lucky. He was pulled back and thrown against a wall. Some unknown Death Eater held his wand above him ready to strike. "You'll be a wonderful prize for the Dark Lord."

Something pulled the wand out of the man's hands as he fainted to the ground. The other Death Eater was thrown against a wall and passed out. Harry wasn't one to question good luck and ran into the library.

Malfoy watched at Harry escaped through the library doors. There was no way Harry was going to be taken by some low level mongrels. He recognized the face of the Death Eater, a man by the name of Hodden; a lowly specimen of the human race if he ever saw one. He walked pass the man and made his way into the library.

They were smart coming here. It was the only place that suppressed magic of any kind in England. If anyone attempted it they would be cursed then instantly sent from the library. His mind was already working out a plan.

Ron found what looked like a secluded spot and they sat down. "We'll be safe here. Hermione told me once that this place was the only place in England with wards so powerful that no one could cast a single spell here. Some of the books are really rare and need protection."

Harry understood instantly. "Alright, now we have to plan."

Malfoy found them a distance away and hid before they could spot him. Stupid of them to chose a place to isolated. Oh he was going to have so much fun.

He waited until he could hear their voices relax then casually walked up to them. Harry and Ron raised their wands. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Go ahead."

Ron lowered his wand. "Harry trust me don't use your…" A quick blow to the head and Ron slumped against the wall.

Harry didn't hesitate and sent a curse at Malfoy only to be thrown from the library and filled with pain as he landed on the street outside. He found he was hit with some paralysis spell. All he could do was breath and move his eyes. He was on his back and frantically looked around for anyone who could help him.

In the distance he heard someone cast a location spell. It was Malfoy looking for him. It was after a few people passed him that no one could see him on the ground. This wasn't good at all.

Malfoy was only a few feet away when the locator spell found him. He picked up Harry's wand and laughed. "You'll be coming with me as you have an appointment with the Dark Lord."

….


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a long time since I updated this story. Keep getting distracted. This chapter **contains sexual content and rape**. Don't like, don't read. As everyone knows I own nothing of Harry Potter. Please review!

…

Fuzzy images floated past him and muffled sounds filled his ears. Harry closed his eyes to try and focus his mind on something before opening them again. He tried reaching out for something but he couldn't move his arms as they were restricted.

He opened his eyes one more time and found things were now in focus and the sounds had started to become clear. Looking around he saw that he was in…a garden? Strangest looking dungeon he had ever seen in his life.

It didn't take long for Harry to realize he was tied to a tree in the middle of a garden. Sitting down, tied to a tree in the middle of a garden. He had to admit that this was so not what he was expecting to wake up to.

He heard footsteps approach and a familiar face came into view, looking down at him with a smirk. "Harry, how did you get tied up to a tree?"

"Someone must have thought I would make an excellent addition to this garden. I have to admit Malfoy that I'm honored to be added to your collection. I'm a perfect gift for a wizard who has everything." Harry smiled back.

Malfoy stepped onto the grass around the tree and knelt down so that he was level with Harry. "Glad you are enjoying your surroundings. I have a special guest that wants to take tour of my garden. I'm very sure that he'll enjoy my latest addition. Not everyone gets to have their very own Harry Potter on display."

"Just get this over with Malfoy." Any charm or lightness left Harry's words, replaced by annoyance.

The older man simply laughed at Harry. This was going to be so much fun, too bad he couldn't tell Harry how he'll enjoy bedding his best friend. "Patience is a virtue Mr. Potter."

Harry said nothing else. There really was no need to give Malfoy ammunition to use against him. His head began to throb and he breathed deeply not to scream. He leaned against the tree for support and pulled against his bonds.

There was no need to announce who had just arrived. Voldemort looked down at Harry with a pleased look on his face. "We need no introduction, isn't that right Potter?"

This was the most surreal situation Harry's ever been in. In all his years he had never seen Voldemort in sunlight. The surroundings were bright and the air smelled very sweet. It was a huge contrast to the man before him.

Harry didn't speak as the pain running through his scar held most of his attention. Malfoy stood and took a few steps back when Voldemort approached. "Master, I have collected Mr. Potter for you and have managed to locate what you are seeking."

"I am pleased to hear it. You will be rewarded later, wait for me in the study."

Malfoy a little disappointed walked away leaving Voldemort and Harry alone.

Voldemort was half sorry that Malfoy succeeded in obtaining two things he wanted. He had to admit that Malfoy was a very valuable Death Eater. "I must confess I wasn't expecting Malfoy to catch you."

"Then I guess we are both surprised." Harry managed to control the connection enough to dull the pain to a painful throb. "So what plans to you have for me, oh evil one? Will it be torture then death or a duel, torture and death?"

"So you admit that you can't defeat me?"

Harry looked up at Voldemort and realized that the dark wizard was in a good mood. "I never said I could. I never said that to anyone. That fucking prophesy!"

"Language, Potter. I've heard part of it, where only one of us can live. I plan to remedy that."

"Two words and you've won." Harry stared up at Voldemort with no fear in his eyes. There was nothing to fear, really. He observed the older wizard and realized for the first time how well collected Voldemort was, that every feature was calculated. The vengeful creature he saw so many times seemed hidden way for the time being. "You seem a lot different than the last time we met."

Voldemort smiled despite himself and for the first time he didn't see Harry as some defender of the light but an average young man forced into a life he didn't want. There was no pity for the boy but an understanding. "I've been having a good day. Finally found someone to make a decent espresso. Death Eaters are good at fighting but are really bad at making coffee."

Harry just realized Voldemort made a joke. "You have a sense of humor?"

"I do form time to time. Now what to do with you." Voldemort knelt down to face Harry. "I am very curious about this connection we both share and to learn about it I need you very much alive and well."

A chill went through Harry and he shivered. "What are you going to do to me?"

Voldemort lifted a finger and held it an inch above Harry's scar. "Test the connection to find out how we are connected. Residual magic does not form a bond like this for so long with such intensity."

Harry fought off the pain as best he could but if Voldemort makes actual contact with this scar he would be powerless to block out the pain. "You know a physical connection causes me pain. Let's move on shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Voldemort focused on Harry and entered his mind almost instantly tearing through his past.

Harry screamed as Voldemort skated through his memories like a hot knife through butter. It was so painful but Harry remembered to think of good things, loving memories to push Voldemort out but it wasn't working.

'Why wasn't it working?'

Voldemort pulled himself form Harry's mind. "I'm not possessing you this time. There is something in you that speaks to me and I intend to find out what it is."

Harry relaxed against the tree not bothering to fight. He had been one of Voldemort's fixations for almost nineteen years. This simply had to run its course.

…

The sun was setting when Voldemort entered the study. Malfoy bowed in polite custom and waited for Voldemort to speak first. "Tell me, where is a copy of that blasted book?"

"One is at Hogwarts, another is in the Ministry and an original is believed to be located in a muggle history museum, glamoured as a medical dictionary. It will be very easy to obtain."

Voldemort wasn't sure he heard Malfoy right. "How did you come across this information?"

"Two members of the Department of Mysteries were talking over a book that Dumbledore inquired about. They laughed about this book and scoffed at the fact the original was in a muggle museum. They never saw me so it would be highly unlikely that Dumbledore would have been alerted."

Malfoy went on into more detail where the book was and even saw it with his own eyes. A simple spell revealed that it was indeed a magical item. "I glamoured myself to look like a regular muggle."

"You can't go again, you may be spotted. I'll find another to go instead." He needed to get that book by himself. "Now about your reward, you did as I requested and I always reward those that please me. If you still desire Granger then she'll be available to you. I'll send her to your quarters after you have dinner with your family." Voldemort left the study.

Malfoy smiled and thanked Voldemort before he left. He was going to put that mudblood in her rightful place tonight.

…..

Voldemort had to admit to himself that he was half looking forward to watching her reaction to being handed to Lucius Malfoy as a reward.

Hermione was shaking with anger and fear after hearing that she was going to be given to Malfoy for the night. But it wasn't entirely surprising; she was simply an object after all. Voldemort left her alone, naked as usual.

He told her to be prepared for Malfoy and to look pleasing to the eye. She realized that he wanted her to wear the dress and use Malfoy as the test subject. Manipulation was a profession in and of itself around Voldemort. Wear the dress and torture Malfoy. Sounds simple enough to her when she says it out loud.

She opened the closet and felt each dress. As soon as she touched it she knew what dark spell she was to cast and how. One dress called to her. It was a dark emerald dress that blended with black lace with the finest garnets and delicate diamonds placed intricately to entice the eyes. Lifting it out of the wardrobe it glittered and felt so good in her hands.

The cost of one of these dresses was more than twenty years of an average wizard's salary. Even she couldn't help but feel turned on by the fact she was holding something of that value in her hands. In her research while at Hogwarts she read that these dresses were used by wealthy witches of great power. They were usually healers or warriors and their dresses were legendary. Stories told the most each ever had been two. One dress was in her hand and six no fifteen were in the wardrobe. Voldemort added one more.

"Sixteen dresses."

"I could add more if you like."

Hermione turned around covering the dress over her body. He stepped forward with an odd look on his face. It wasn't quite a smile nor was a scowl. "Try it on my dear. The colors suit you."

"I'll have to harm Malfoy."

"Don't tell me you don't desire to see him suffer at your hands." Voldemort now stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. His lips were at her ears. "Try the dress on." A hand reached down to her stomach and caressed it through the rich fabric.

Hermione closed her eyes trying to make sense of what was going to happen. "You have no problems with me harming one of your loyal servants?"

"He is exactly what you say he is. He's a servant to do my bidding. If it takes him being harmed to obtain my goals, then so be it." Voldemort's hand stopped its movement and went down lower and her stomach twisted with something that made her blush. He laughed at her innocence. Removing his from her he reached behind and unzipped the back of the dress. "Go ahead. Once you wear it you'll have one of the most expensive dresses in England."

Never had she felt so powerful and to tempted in her life. Before she knew it one leg was in the dress and the other slipped in just as easily. She slid it up her body and her arms through the sleeves. The dress fit to her body and held her in the right places. A shiver ran through her. The bond was created.

Hermione looked into the mirror and didn't recognize herself. She held herself differently and began to pin up her hair but was stopped by Voldemort. "Let me, I have learned a few things outside the Dark Arts."

With a gentle swish her hair was pinned up, curled and weaved in the most elegant fashion she had ever seen her hair in.

Her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong and to take the dress off. "Why do all this for me?"

"I'll answer that after your 'meeting' with Malfoy is over. You'll be needing this."He handed her, her wand and walked out of the room to leave her with the fixation that was now taking her mind over.

Hermione didn't even notice him leave after seeing herself in the mirror with her wand. Something inside her awakened and she wanted to play. The idea of seeing Malfoy brought a smile to her face.

A house elf brought her to a bedroom that was richly decorated but could be considered modest by the standards of the family that owned it. Hermione stood in the middle of the room and waited for her victim to enter. She narrowed her eyes. Oh, yes Malfoy will be a victim by the end of the night. Though she doubted that he would break but the thought of seeing blood run down his chest was enticing to her.

She heard the door open but didn't indicate that she knew of his existence. "I am glad that you at least tried to be presentable mudblood. Now take off those clothes and get on the bed."

Hermione was surprised that the dress didn't catch his attention. She reasoned that the lighting was too poor as the fireplace was the only source of light. "Don't you see what I am wearing?"

"A dress that belongs on the floor. Now do as ordered." He barked at her.

She stood a few steps towards the fireplace and turned to the side, concealing her wand. "If you want this dress off of me you'll have to tear it from my body."

"With pleasure." Malfoy stepped closer and took hold of the front of the dress. It didn't feel right to him and he stepped back to inspect the dress she was wearing. "Why would you be dressing in something this refined?"

"You really want an answer to that?"

Lucius looked at Hermione and saw that she had a wand and a confident look in her eyes. He drew his wand to a defensive stance. "Do you honestly think you can best me you foolish little mudblood?"

Hermione felt very powerful in the dress as its magic hummed through her. "You best me you get to rape me. That's what you wealthy inbreeds do right?"

"Insolent bitch, I'll teach you your place!" He fired a hex but she ducked out of the way just in time. She fired back a freezing spell but it only froze part of his hair.

Numerous curses were thrown in the room, the furniture took a beating, the walls scarred and torn from the thrusts and volleys of spells. Malfoy smiled, quite enjoying the opportunity to use some of the more forbidden hexes that he usually has chance to use. Hermione was enjoying the sparring as well but knew that this had to end soon.

"I'll bed you yet Granger!"

Hermione stopped fighting and only cast a blocking spell but never fired back. Malfoy slowed in his casting when he saw that she stopped fighting back. "Give up Granger?"

"No." She felt the spell she needed to cast well up inside of her and the energy was overwhelming. It had to be released.

Malfoy never saw it coming. A blast of green mist surrounded him and didn't disappear until he breathed it all in. He was confused as he felt no pain and there were no side effects to be seen. Five minutes passed before he focused all of his attention on Hermione.

"It seems that your little spell failed you." His spoke in mock sympathy.

Hermione simply stood there and dropped the wand to the floor. "You win."

"As if I have ever doubted it." He walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling on it with a brutish force so she yelped in pain. She fought him trying her best to be pulled out of his grip with no luck.

She was thrown onto the bed and smacked across the face. "You are nothing but a whore! All you and your kind are good for is sex and servitude." His hand pulled at the dress and tore it open, exposing her breasts. A hand held one in a painful hold and she whimpered at the brutish treatment. The other hand smacked her across the face again. "Go on; scream I'd love to hear it."

With a swish of his wand her hands were bound above her head and her legs held apart by some invisible force. Malfoy calmed down and collected himself. "Now that, that horrible brutality is finally over let me show you how good it can feel to be owned by a pureblood."

It took all of Hermione's strength not to roll her eyes at him or yell curses that would make a sailor blush. She felt his lips on her bruised breast while his hand reached down between her legs and began to play with her sensitive nub.

He was very pleased to see that his actions were having the desired effect as he could feel her wetness with his fingers. "See how good it feels to give in?"

She remained quiet and almost laughed at how unoriginal he was being. In a situation like this she was expecting a lot more from Lucius Malfoy, the gothic wizard of the Ministry of Magic. No wonder he had only one child. She laughed out loud from the thought.

Malfoy only took that as a sign that she was enjoying herself. She could feel something hard against her and felt him shift and realized that he was releasing himself from his pants.

He lifted up the dress and entered her without ceremony. Hermione had to admit that while the man was horrible at foreplay he knew how to use his manhood on her. She started to enjoy the sensations that were building up in her and he seemed to know how to move at just the right time and the speed to move in and out.

She looked into his cold eyes and found that he knew he was having a positive effect on her. "That's right, take your time. Enjoy this for after this you have to earn this pleasure."

He moved at a steady pace then slowed down then speeds up, slowed down and then kept a steady pace. Her body couldn't adjust to the changing tempo of his movements. There was a build up and she could feel it rising in her.

Suddenly she gripped him inside of her with all her strength that she possessed and moved with him and urged him to move faster. Something wanted her to control the situation. Malfoy obliged her and moved at a quicker, rougher pace to accommodate Hermione's actions.

They moved in a violent flurry of skin and fabric. Each now trying to control the other, each attempting to reach completion. Malfoy smiled when he felt Hermione's grip tighten even more while in the throes of orgasm. He finished moments after with some rather painful thrusts.

He pulled out of her and noticed that she wasn't broken but held a smile on her face. The torn dress was stitching itself back together again, holding her breasts in place once again. Her hands were free as were her legs.

"If that was your attempt to put me in my place, then let me show you how I'll put you in your place."

Malfoy screamed and fell off the bed. He writhed on the floor in pain while Hermione stood and retrieved her wand. Only after she had her wand in hand did Malfoy stop screaming.

"You see that green mist you breathed in was part of a very dark spell. You had to rape me or have the intention to rape me at the start. After that I get to torture you for the rest of your life with the instrument of said rape."

He slowly stood holding his manhood with anger on his face. "That dress."

"Glad you finally discovered what it is. That" she pointed at his manhood "is my property now. If you ever want to use it again for entertainment you'll have to please me in advance."

Malfoy picked up his wand and attempted to use it on her but found himself on the ground in pain for his effort. "You bitch!"

"Looks like you're the bitch to me. Down on all fours."

Clapping and laughter filled the room. They booth looked in the direction of the fireplace. "That was beautifully done Hermione." Voldemort slowly walked up to Hermione and kissed her on the lips.

She didn't hesitate and kissed back with desire. Even the small voice in her head that told her that this was wrong seemed to be silent. Magic filled her and she was enjoying the power he had over the other wizard next to the bed.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, my Lord."

He stroked her face. "Tell me why. No tell him why." He turned her around so that her back was to his chest and she was facing a very scared and humiliated Malfoy.

There were a hundred things she wanted to say but in the end what she enjoyed the most was being in control of Malfoy. "I have some measure of control over him." She spoke the words with such ease that she wondered if she was the one that spoke them. It was the truth and she was starting to enjoy that fact.

"Yes, you do my dear." On the word 'dear' Voldemort looked at Malfoy who turned sheet white. Even in the dim light of the room one could see the color drain from his face. "Now, you'll need to go back to our rooms. Use the fireplace my dear."

Hermione did as asked leaving a very fearful Malfoy alone with Voldemort.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone that has reviewed. I had not expected so many reviews with the previous chapter. As you all know, I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **There is sexuality in this chapter as well.** So if you are offended by this please do not read. Please review!

…

Hermione was filled with elation when she returned to the study. Power filled her veins at the realization that she held power over Malfoy. She wasn't foolish enough to think that this power was hers alone to exploit. Voldemort simply found an indirect way to reign in one of his more powerful Death Eaters.

A few steps and she entered the bedroom and stared at the closet that held many more dresses. Would they too give her such power as she felt at the moment? Not waiting she opened the closet and stared at the sheer power that was before her. Voldemort offered her more than any wizard had ever bestowed upon any witch in known history.

She started laughing at that thought and felt more powerful than she ever thought possible. The most gifted wizard aside from Dumbledore wanted her to have such power. There was no way to overlook the fact that she was simply a tool to him in the end but a very useful one at that.

Her hands glided over the dresses and the magic cracked and vibrated wafting like some expensive perfume. A black and white dress caught her attention. For her to own that dress she would have to perform a very dark spell that she was not sure that she was able to commit to. A deep part of her was screaming to close the closet door and walk away. One dress was enough.

Those thoughts were pushed down even deeper as she took it out of the closet. It was rather intricate. The under dress was pure white with the outer dress made up of knots, weaves of fine black silk thread and cords. It was simply amazing to look at the designs of the weaves. This should be her next dress but she wasn't sure how to cast the curse and who to cast it on.

"The dress will tell you everything you need to know."

Hermione turned around to see Voldemort standing at the door with a very pleased look on his face. "I would not try another dress on until tomorrow. Your body is not used to the power coursing though it now and will need some time to adjust. In fact you should give your body a few days to fully recover."

"I feel fine."

Voldemort walked up to her and took the woven dress from her and placed it back into the closet. "Take your dress off and we will see how well you feel afterwards."

She was feeling rather playful and for some reason wanted to play with the snake before her. "Take it off yourself."

At any other point he would have cursed her to a screaming mass on the floor but heard the playful undertone of her words. He circled her with his wand to her neck. "You want to play do you?"

"I'm keeping the dress on." She looked directly into his eyes. Few had ever had the courage or the stupidity to do such a thing.

Without warning she found herself on the bed and was only able to move her eyes. She was sprawled over the bed like some doll that was thrown by a child before running out of the room. There was no doubt in her mind that she would end up regretting what she said to him but not before enjoying the torment he would bestow upon her.

Voldemort sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at her with a smile on his face. It looked more sinister than a frown on his face. He reached under her skirts and smiled when he saw her reaction when his hands reached between her legs. "Already aroused I see. You enjoy it when another controls you, save Malfoy that is."

His fingers delved deep into her and she let out a few moans. His other hand moved under her back undoing the dress. Soon he moved both his hands but she could still feel him play with her between her legs.

"If you orgasm before I remove the dress I'll force you to be Malfoy's slave for a week. I think he'll enjoy that very much."

Hermione squealed knowing that was not an idle threat. She held on for as long as she was able to, cursing the man before her for taking his time in removing the dress. His hands roughly pulled the dress off her shoulders just under her breasts. They stung as the fabric scraped against her nipples. She could feel them burn in the cool air.

"Oh I am very sorry, let me sooth them."

Each nipple was massaged to even harder nubs. The sensations rocked through her and it took even more control than ever to keep her body under control.

The dress moved down her stomach and below her bottom where his hands caressed and squeezed, moving her down the bed a few inches with the dress.

Soon the dress was at her knees then slowly came to her feet. Hermione was so relieved when she heard the sound of the dress hit the floor and allowed herself release only to find that she was unable to obtain it.

Laughter filled the room. "Oh, you thought that I was going to let you speak to me in such a tone without some repercussions. I think not." He positioned himself between her legs and his robes disappeared. "Tell me how you feel now Hermione?"

The dress was gone and so was the power she felt. It was as if all the life was draining from her and she began to tear up. It was only when she reached up to wipe a tear from her face she realized that she could move once again. That power it was gone and all the events were coming back to her. Shame filled her that she could be so cruel and stoop to the ideals of a Death Eater.

Another sensation filled her, need. She needed power once again and looked up at the man looking down at her. There was a faint connection between them. Perhaps she could use that to get something or after read one of those dammed books of his.

He could read her thoughts so clearly and was pleased that she was doing everything according to his plans. Two more dresses and she will be his most devoted slave. She would sacrifice her life to save his as she will be completely dependent on him soon enough.

His thumb wiped away another tear. "I told you that your body cannot handle two dresses in a day. I've been too hard on you." He took her lips with his and ravished her body, entering her without ceremony.

It was painful when he entered her and she whimpered but soon followed his motions that increased in speed. The faint connection they had grown and she could feel some of his power enter her through it. She gripped his arms and dug her nails into them drawing blood. The strangest idea came to her mind to lick the blood from his arms.

"Do it, Hermione. Don't hold back." He thrusted and moved her with little care to her well being. At the moment he was a force of nature.

She didn't hesitate and licked the blood from the cuts on his arms. At first she only tasted the bitter metallic flavor of blood then darkness filled her and she fought back against him. She pounded against his chest and bit his tongue when he started to kiss her again. He too fought against her as they bit, scraped and challenged each other for dominance.

As they came to completion Voldemort smiled down at her. "You are slowly craving the darker side of magic my Hermione."

It wasn't until after she settled down and looked up at him that she realized what had just happened. "It was a spell. You killed part of me."

He lay beside her with an arm supporting his head. "Part of my nature entered you. Your orgasm the 'little death' was simply the catalyst to remove a part of you in the process. Soon you will be my greatest possession."

…

Harry was rather surprised at the unexpected treatment he was receiving. He was locked in what could only be called a guest room. The bed was comfortable and he was given three meals a day with an ensuite bathroom. Not bad for a dungeon. First he was tied to a tree then given guest quarters. It made him wonder what was going to happen next. All of this was rather out of character for Voldemort or at least what he was told and knew about him from personal experience.

At least he had time to think while here. Any attempt at escape so far was out of the question without his wand. That was taken from him straight away understandably. Why give the boy wonder a chance to escape or fight his way out of a situation?

He was no child anymore but he was far from being in the league of wizards that fought this war. To most wizards he was still a child and most wizards were still considered 'young' well into their forties. From what he learned Voldemort was well into his seventies if not eighties by now and even that would not qualify him as old.

Being alone so many random thoughts entered his head at all the stupidity that surrounded him and glaring mistakes that were made by those that had his best interests at heart. He was considered so important by the wizarding world but not one wizarding family would adopt him. All he ever wanted to do was be normal but he was pushed into a life that was anything but. Now he was here held hostage by one of the most feared wizards with no idea what his fate will be.

He heard the door open and he remained sitting on his beg against the wall. It really didn't surprise him when Voldemort entered. His scar always gave him a heads up when he man was in the area.

Harry tried to hide the pain he was feeling but it did little good. "Is there any way you could ease off a little? You are hurting my scar."

"Ah, yes that connection we have. I have a great interest in learning more about it and will start soon. Just one more piece of the puzzle and I'll begin." Voldemort pulled over a chair and sat down casually.

Harry thought it was rather out of character of him to act so ordinary in front of him. "Is his how you act around your Death Eaters? It's odd seeing you so, well, relaxed."

"They are not the sort of wizard you 'relax' around Potter. Most of them are still foolish enough to think they can best me."

Harry understood that and rested his head against the wall behind him doing his best to ease the connection that stung. "So you think I am no threat to you." It was more of a thought said out loud than a statement of fact or a question.

"Your very existence is a threat to me Potter and I intend to eliminate that threat."

"Yet you haven't killed me or tortured me. I'm not really complaining but just curious."

Voldemort crossed his legs and sat back against the chair. "I know very well you will never join me so as much fun it would be to torture you and make you beg for your life it would simply be a waste of my time."

Those words stirred in his head but a huge part of him was screaming not to trust Voldemort for a minute. "I don't know whether to be insulted or not."

"Just be thankful I have another use for you." His tone turned chilly and the relaxed feeling left the air.

Harry remained in spot waiting for whatever punishment was going to be doled out to him. "Everyone has a use for me it seems. The only thing I want to know is what that use is. Fist I am a miracle, then a symbol, then a hero, then a villain, then the hero again and now the wizarding world's last hope."

Voldemort was enjoying where Harry was taking himself. It was filled with very serious doubts that could very easily be exploited. "What do you want to be Harry? Average and expendable like so many wizards that waste their magical potential on useless activities? You are no ordinary wizard and trying to hide from that fact led you here, vulnerable in my grasp."

A jolt of something shot through Harry. "What makes me so special?" He jumped up from the bed ignoring the pain that was ready to split his head open. "Just because you cursed me when I was a baby with his connection and scar does not make me special. I have no more ability than an average wizard and most of the time I got out of bad situations was because of my friends, one of which is now dead! Because of me!"

Harry didn't care of his temper got him cursed. It's what he deserved for getting Hermione killed. She should not have been at the meeting that day. He supported her in going rather than send Ron or better yet himself.

"Oh, yes your dear friend Hermione Granger. Now she's a remarkable witch."

It took Harry a moment to realize what Vodlemort had just said. "What do you mean she is? She's alive?"

Voldemort smiled and nodded. "Do you think I would waste such potential?"

"What have you done with her?" Harry rushed towards Voldemort but stopped just a meter from him. A force pushed him back a few feet.

"You'll find out soon enough. I don't think you'll like the changes I made to her when you meet in a few days time." He stood and waved the chair back to its original spot.

"You better not have harmed her!"

"Or you'll what Potter, ordinary Harry Potter. Average and normal without his friends. What will you do to me?" With that Vodlemort left the room leaving Harry to do some damage to the chair as it hit the closed and locked door.

….

Sorry for the shorter chapter. I hope to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter of the story. I own nothing of Harry Potter. I am just having some fun with the characters. Please review!

…..

Hermione woke feeling weak but not as miserable as she had thought she would be after what she experienced yesterday. She realized quickly enough she was in her cat form and sighed internally at her position. Perhaps if she crawled into the dress she may change back.

Peering over the side of the bed she noticed that the dress was gone and there would be no way for her to open the closet door in this form. Voldemort made good on his word that she shouldn't wear a dress for another day.

All she could do now was wait until Voldemort returned before she could resume her human form. The problem with this is that she would become rather bored. There wasn't much to do as a cat. But being the smartest witch of her age she was sure she could get into some sort of mischief.

She leapt from the bed into the study and jumped up on the table; or at least attempted to. A barrier prevented her from getting to the window. It seemed Voldemort wasn't going to take any chances and made his sure she wasn't going to attempt escape again.

The door opened and she instantly turned into her human form. Voldemort smiled as her kneeling form on the floor. "Ah, now that's a pleasant sight."

Hermione got up off the floor and crossed her arms more out of anger rather than to cover herself up. "I see you made sure I couldn't get near the window again."

"Yes though seeing you naked in another tree would be highly entertaining I would prefer to know where all my possessions were."

She knew well enough to know that Voldemort was simply baiting her into a fight. She held her tongue and let the remark slide.

"Go and get cleaned up and get dressed in the clothed that will be on the bed after. I need your assistance today. Hurry up!"

Hermione didn't hesitate and made her way to the washroom quickly and looked at the bed for clothes. None could be seen.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom and dressed in the clothes provided for her. They were muggle clothes. That could only mean she would need to be amongst muggles. Her heart leapt at the thought of leaving these rooms and the chance that she could try to escape or have someone recognize her.

Voldemort stepped into the room in a fine suit and a briefcase. He could sense her thoughts and smiled. Out of one of his pockets he pulled out a small vial and handed it to her. "Drink this."

She did and began to change in appearance. She was now a woman with dark black hair, green eyes and a more slender figure. He handed her a pair of glasses. With these changes she also looked ten years older.

"You are my assistant as I am researching rare artifacts. My name is Professor Hellard and you've been working for me for about six months now. You are not to talk unless you are asked a question directly."

"Yes, Sir."

Hermione wanted to know what was going on but thought better than to ask. Something told her she wasn't going to like what was going to happen.

It wasn't long before Hermione found herself with Voldemort in a museum. Soon they were greeted by an older gentleman. "Ah, Professor Hellard, I am so glad to meet you. This is your assistant Ms. Glory?"

"Yes she is and I am very glad to meet your acquaintance as well. Please excuse my lack of manners but I am rather in a hurry."

Hermione was surprised to see Voldemort look so normal with hair and a nose. She had to admit to himself that he was rather handsome and had an excellent sense of muggle style for a wizard.

They were brought to a small library of sorts. "Mr. Hellard I'll have to leave you for about a half hour. Something urgent just came up. I'll be more than happy to answer all your questions at that time."

"Mr. Wright I understand you are a busy man. My assistant and I will look over the book until you return."

The older man left them with the book. Voldemort pulled out a tiny version of the book and blew it up to match the same size as the original. An incantation later and the book was copied.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to grab the original but she was prevented by a rather painful grip on her wrist. "Don't even think of it my dear." She stepped back.

"This is the book that will give you information about the connection you share with Harry."

"Very insightful." Voldemort muttered.

"Why did you bring me here? Surely you didn't need me for this."

Voldemort gave her a sly smile. "Professor Hellard and his assistant are quite real. They simply couldn't make it this afternoon."

"Did you?..."

"No, they are quite fine. Their memories will be altered and nothing more." He turned to her and saw surprise on her face. "You can't always kill people to get what you want. A little manipulation is usually the key. Have you learned nothing at that school?"

"Plenty, I just didn't learn how to be a Slytherin."

Voldemort sighed and looked at her. "Didn't it ever occur to you that the houses were made so the students could learn from one another; to learn cunning from the Slytherins, bravery from the Griffindors, humility from the Hufflepuffs and rationality from the Ravenclaws?"

Hermione was taken aback at his words. She hated when he made so much sense. "I see you learned nothing from the Hufflepuffs."

"I'm humble enough to wear muggle clothing." He looked at her as if that was a perfect example to support his argument. Hermione remained quiet as she would only lose this battle of words.

After the book was fully copied he shrunk the original and placed it into one of his pockets. "That should do it. Now all we have to do is wait a while for our dear host to arrive and then we say our goodbyes."

A few minutes later Mr. Wright did enter but with another man. Hermione recognized him instantly. Remus Lupin. Hermione stared at him doing her best to hold back tears.

Voldemort was not expecting this but hid his surprise well and gave Hermione a look not to do anything foolish. The older man started introductions. "Professor Hellard this is Mr. Morris who is also interested in this book. Perhaps he could help you if you have some time."

"I'm sorry Mr. Wright I am pressed for time. I really need to take this book. I have all the papers here." Remus insisted.

Mr. Wright took the papers and nodded. "Oh, yes I'll be back. Ten more minutes Professor Hellard. I promise."

Remus looked at the other guests and motioned that he would like to see the book. "If I may."

Voldemort pushed the book forward. "By all means."

Remus felt unsettled by the other gentleman in the room and looked at the young woman that was with him. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't quite place it. Her smell was very familiar. He looked into her eyes and felt like he knew her.

Hermione looked away trying to find something else of importance to catch her attention. The last thing she wanted was for Remus to be hurt by Voldemort.

The smell was getting to him then it came to him suddenly. "Hermione?"

She gave herself away by looking up too quickly. Voldemort pulled out his wand and sealed off the room. "It's too bad you have such a strong sense of smell Lupin."

Remus pulled out his wand just as fast. "Who are you?" Then he turned to Hermione. "Hermione is that really you?"

"Yes." Tears began to stream down her face. At her answer she was cursed and fell to the floor. She was dazed but still conscious. She wanted to speak to Remus but her voice was lost.

"I'll deal with you later." Voldemort spoke to Hermione then turned his attentions to Remus who was still very confused. "I see the secret's out."

Remus now took a warrior stance ready to do battle. "Who are you?"

"No one dares speak my name Lupin."

Understanding filled his eyes as know realized he was facing Voldemort. "What are you doing with that book?"

"Dumbledore hasn't told you? My he does like his secrets doesn't he?"

Without warning Voldemort fired a curse at Remus grazing his shoulder burning a small patch of skin. Remus held his shoulder in pain as the curse spread very quickly. He fell to the floor gasping in pain. Hermione jumped up to help him only to be held back, pulled into Voldemort's arms.

"He suffers Hermione. Do you want me to put him out of his misery?"

She realized what he was asking her and she shook her head not able to speak yet.

"No?" Voldemort prepared to fire another curse when Hermione in desperation grabbed his wand arm. "Have something got say? Then by all means speak my dear."

"Please leave him alone. Heal and oblivate him. I'll do anything you ask, please."

Voldemort looked down at the other wizard for a moment and looked back at Hermione pondering if her offer was worth it.

Remus wrote a note a note one of the papers he had. He tore of the corner and placed it into his pocket while pretending to be writhing in pain and placed it in his pocket. He really hoped this would work out.

It seems that Hermione's plea was heard and Remus was healed and his memories of the past ten minutes were obliviated. Remus came to and Voldemort pushed the book towards him.

"I hope this suits your purpose. Bunch of nonsense if you ask me. Magic and the sort of tales. Oh, well another dead end in my research."

Hermione made sure to keep her mind occupied this time as not to have Remus placed in trouble again. After a few minutes Mr. Wright returned and they made their way out of the museum. Remus smelled the air again but was distracted by Mr. Wright's entrance.

Before Hermione knew it she was back in the rooms again and ordered to get out of her clothes. She didn't resist and soon the clothes were in a pile at her feet. Her outburst would cost her and she simply waited for Voldemort to punish her.

Voldemort began to revert to his regular image once again as did Hermione. He was upset but he found he was more upset that he came close to losing the book. Dumbledore must have known somehow about the book and sent someone to fetch it. It was a close call and thankfully it ended perfectly with Hermione even further ensnared in his plans.

"Now that, that little drama is over with I intend on claiming what you know owe me for Remus's life."

….

Remus returned to 12 Grimwald Place with the book. It took some doing but he managed to get it from the museum with a little help at the ministry. Some artifacts were held in plain view to hide them. What was shocking was the fact that it was a copy and not the original.

Dumbledore looked worried. "You said there were two other people there as well?"

"Yes, muggles doing research of some sort. Mr. Wright deals with them all the time."

"I see, did they look any different to you, any signs they were not muggles?" Dumbledore was very suspicious now.

Remus thought for a moment and remembered a smell. "The only thing that was odd…it's nothing."

"No, tell me."

"If I didn't know any better I swore I could smell Hermione. But that's not possible since she's dead." Remus grew sad at the reminder that Hermione was dead.

Dumbledore was deep in thought. "Interesting, well we can return this book as it is of no use to us. The words in the book are useless without the proper enchantments attached to the original books. There are other copies as in the spells were copied as well. It seems that the one at the museum has already been taken. With Harry taken things were very, very grim.

Snape entered and looked solemnly at Remus. "Have you collected the book?"

"A copy that has been placed there to seem like it hasn't been stolen." He reached in one of his pockets to look at his watch to find a small torn piece of paper. He opened it and read it aloud.

_Hermione is still alive!_

Remus was shocked as he has no memory of writing this and it's in his handwriting. "Albus, take a look at this. I don't remember writing this."

"It's your handwriting."

Then Remus made the connection. "Albus I said I thought I smelled Hermione while at the museum. Perhaps I did. There were two others looking at the book at the time. We saw her body, she's dead."

Snape's face fell from the embittered to the very concerned. "Perhaps we could exhume the body and see if it is her. A simple test will prove if the body we buried belonged to her or not."

Remus was about to protest but thought better of it. He wanted to know the truth as well. "I'll help."

Dumbledore nodded and they left to take care of a very unpleasant task. He sighed as he himself would have to take upon an unpleasant task himself. There was no room for error now that Voldemort has the book as well as Harry.

….

Hermione woke up the next morning cursing the fact that she woke up. A new dress was already placed on the chair next to the bed and a note.

_My Dear Possession, _

_When you wake up eat, clean yourself and get dressed. Do not attempt to escape or attempt a rescue mission._

_Voldemort_

She tossed the letter on the bed and forced food down her throat. After her bath she looked at the dress and silent tears fell down her face when she touched it. It was the dress she wanted to wear last and the bastard Voldemort knew it.

…..

Sorry for the too late update. I'll try to post at least once a week if possible. But there is no guarantee.


End file.
